Halo Fanon talk:Necros/SPARTAN IV
Waaa! I wanted Ebola Zaire! Spartan 501 22:17, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Dang, I got lucky. I chose Delta Company because there weren't any Spartan in it yet, but turns out that the company's specialty is exactly what I had in mind for my team. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:12, 1 April 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-G002 as a Spartan 4 Now i know, Ajax, that i've been bangin' on about this spartan for some time but i really want him to be in it. So i checked out the Necros page to see what's been improved and i saw this how to guide. I've got to say this is a great idea and i've followed it for SPARTAN-G002 as much as i can (well he was a spartan 3 so there may be some sketchy bits)! 1. Table is fine i've already got one on his page but i can just add the spartan 4 info on it too. I think it might be slightly different so if it is then i'll change it. 2. The thing with my spartan id that he was born way before 2596. However this was when he was brought out of cryo sleep so can you accept this. If my spartan 3 is wrecking your lovely orderly layout for the spartan 4's then i could just make a new one all together but i won't be too happy about it. Something else; spartan G002 was a cheif petty officer so what rank would he be now? I was thinking a sergeant because he already has battlefield experience. Also are there going to be grades of sergeants like staff, first class and major? Finally can his name be SPARTAN-B002? 3. He would definately be in an Assault team because he is an expert in close quarters combat. Also i'm working on specialist statuses, as per the forum topic on necros suggestions, where i'm going to make proper badges (using imagery software) that users can add to there spartan pages. I think this will make your spartan 4 project more detailed and therefore better than the other spartan 4 projects. Personally i think that the others should be namespaced and yours turned to the official spartan 4 project. 4. Armour no probs. However i don't really like the look of the CQC sholder pads but then again i do want this spartan 4 so i'll live with it! 5. The layout, well i've already got one, which works quite well for me but i could modify it slightly to roughly suit your layout if thats ok? I'll add some more detail as well, like mental report but, as for the other stuff, i'll just have to move around and rename. 6. Because of his main speciality (CQC), he'll be in your team (Bravo). However he does specialise in stealth and covert stuff too so what team do you want him in? Alsoi have an idea for Fox team's specialism; vehicles. Hornets, scorpions and warthogs. They deliver and support the other teams and wear full EVA armour (which i do like!). They also look cool with a secondary colour of steel. 7. The table below doesn't contain a spartan 4 area so where should i put it? 8. Not yet! All i need is your feedback on every point please, where there's an issue. Thanks for making this page it helps a lot and i hope you accept my ideas! The parkster Comunications 14:08, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Okay, i need to stress this. He won't be a SPARTAN IV, He'll be a trainer for them and later NCO for them when they became operational. Much as how Kurt was the trainer and commander of the IIIs. There is some sketchy stuff on his history that needs cleaned up, i'll help you with that. Other than that, he has the green light to become a trainer/NCO of the IVs. So as an NCO (whatever one of them is) what will he do? Will he fight on the front line? BAM!!! I've got it! He can come out of cryo sleep early (i'll have to re-jig a lot of pages for this new idea) and then help with the early planning, or even theory, of the S4 project. He then falls in love and has a baby, which is then used as an S4! I've got a few names: Pheonix, Kanye, Karl or Teal. I prefer odd but futuristic names like that so don't think i'm just wired! Could this work? Really, Ajax, this is my last idea so could you accept it please! Also about his history, what's wrong with it? Finally, about my RP, which i requested, what's gonna happen about it? If i can get answers for these then i'll be able to get this issue done and i could make some other random S4's to go with him on the RP and stuff. It's up to you but you do need some Spartans after all! The parkster Comunications 13:24, 7 April 2008 (UTC) The RP will probs be in the 'fourth wave' RPs, which are the RPs after 'first engagment'. As for your Spartan, he will be a non Commisioned Officer or a junior Commanding Officer, basically he won't command a company but within a company he will command upwards of a squad or a platfoon. Also if you want, yeah he could have a kid, though i guess he would of needed to come out of active duty/cryosleep in 2580-90 to be able to have him without seeming like some kind of bastard child. That’s nice! Yeah I could reconfigure his history; it doesn't run into anything else in his life. However he was decommissioned by the UNSC but secretly put into cryo-sleep by the Gamma Company. Now is it possible that the S4 leaders could put him back into the UNSC with agreement with high command? This way he could be an officer. Now about his post cryo-sleep status in the S4 project. Why couldn't he be a leader of Indigo Company? Also what did you think of my idea for Indigo's purpose? Also as his new role in the UNSC would he be fitted with S4 armour or not? Oh, and last question, when are you going to make the other "how to" guides? Thanks for helping: The parkster Comunications 19:30, 11 April 2008 (UTC) II spartans, class 1,2 3 and 4 were first choice for officers due to their years of experience, more extensive training and generally higher amounts of skill than their III compatriates, who were chosen to command platoonss and squads. And yes, he will be fitted with the same armour as the IVs, the Mark VII, because, if i remeber rightly, they actually already have the nessacary augmentations to use it (mostly the bone strengthening one). And the how to guides will be compiled shortly. Hopefuly. If i can be bothered XD There are still some questions in there you haven't answered that i really need to know! Once i'm clear, all will be good. The parkster Comunications 13:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) how do i add my spartan IV - I011 i'm new don't know how